


Bigger and Better

by The_Smut_King



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Galra Lance, Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith, Galra Lance, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Lance, Vaginal Fingering, a/b/o dynamics, hybrid keith, lowkey tho, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_King/pseuds/The_Smut_King
Summary: Keith never realized that being so much smaller than his boyfriend would get him off the way it does.





	Bigger and Better

**Author's Note:**

> So some background knowledge for this AU:  
> -Lance is a galra and member of Blades of Marmora  
> -He is still the paladin on the blue lion   
> -The BOM and team Voltron meet earlier in the series  
> -Keith is an omega Galra so technically he should have a vagina but since he’s a hybrid it’s not fully developed   
> -Lance is an Alpha Galra so...yeah

It was a strange thing, dating a full bred galra. Sure Keith was a hybrid and he fought enough galra to get the gist of the species but that didn’t mean anything when he was used to only seeing the power they used for destruction. 

He wasn’t used to being pressed up against a giant, held and caressed like a precious gem while Lanseyaloroc- or Lance as he chose to go by -hummed native lullabies into his ear at night. Keith wasn’t used to the admiration showed in those glowing yellow eyes as they followed his every movement while he fought against robotic gladiators. 

And he definitely wasn’t used to how small he was compared to Lance. Like, yeah all galra they encountered were tall and broad but Lance was on a whole different level of big. 

Lance was- at most -two heads taller than Shiro and had the same shoulder to waist ratio as the Doritos Keith used to snack on during his Garrison days. One of Lance’s blue violet hands could easily encompass the entirety of Keith’s curved waist and his muscular legs seemed to go on for miles before they ended at his pelvis. 

Keith never thought that being smaller than his partner would have gotten him off like it does with Lance. 

Especially when he realized how large the male’s tongue was compared to his. 

“Nnngh!” Keith was snapped out of reverie, biting into the meat of the palm of his hand while he rested his weight on his elbows. He could feel it now, the wet appendage licking flatly against the tight rim of his asshole, the way it completely covered Keith’s flesh and spilled drool down his thighs.

“You taste so good, little one. So Quiznaking good.” Lance breathed out, the warmth of his breath cascading against Keith’s spit slicked hole and making the small hybrid shiver against his already ruined bed sheets at the temperature change.

To be fair, when Lance had asked at first to eat his ‘cunt’ out, Keith had thought he was delusional since the duo had seen each other naked enough for Lance to understand that he didn’t have that piece of genitalia. It wasn’t until Lance had dragged him back to the red paladin’s quarters and stripped them both naked, instantly taking to Keith’s ass that Keith finally grasped the concept. 

As a hybrid ‘omega’(as Lance called him) he didn’t have a fully developed vagina like other full bred galra- instead, his asshole acted as the slit while the inside was just as self lubricating and sensitive as any galra omega. 

Keith released another high pitched keen as he felt Lance stiffen his tongue and prod at the rapidly loosening muscle of his rim, moaning as the raven haired male felt two large hands come into play and spread his cheeks wider for more access.

Lance paid no mind to his squirming, simply pressing his face in further until Keith could feel his slick dampened fur press against his own skin. His own body stiffened when he felt sharp canines poke against him, panting when Lance’s tongue pulled back and traced down to his sac with a purr.

“You’re so wet, baby. You’re practically dripping everywhere.” Lance moaned out, his large fingers- which were about the same size as two of Keith’s -dipping lightly into his hole to gather the lubricant Keith’s body was pushing out in steady streams.

“L...Lance. Please.” Keith whispered against the fabric of the bed, swaying his hips and burrowing his face as his hands removed from his lips. 

His begging didn’t go unnoticed, fortunately, as Lance slowly impaled the red paladin on the thickness of his index finger. And fuck! It already made Keith feel the burn of the stretch like he was being thrusted into with one of his favorite toys.

Just the memory of lying on his moth chewed bed back on earth, legs spread and working between them to push a vibrating rod further and further in hopes of reaching his prostate. Moaning and whining as he seemed to just barely reach it each time he thrusted.

Except the memory was dashed with a scream as he felt Lance’s finger press insistently on the bundle of nerves buried deep inside Keith.

“Ffuck!! Lance! Right there...oh god! Oh fuck!” Keith could no longer hope to be quiet as Lance continued pressing against that spot over and over again, moans and sobs wracking Keith’s tiny frame as his cunt was speared into over and over again with that large finger, the hot channel clenching tightly as he felt the digit retreat slowly.

“W...why are you st...stopping?” Keith didn’t even care that he sounded like a brat, his tone high pitched and whiny as he ground his hips forward to grind his cock against precum damp sheets in hopes of getting any friction to release the knot coiling inside his abdomen.

“Ancients, baby. I want to mate you so bad.” Keith had only felt the hot puffs of air against the meat of his ass when Lance spoke, shuddering at the arousal that shot up his spinal cord as Lance mouthed lovingly at his rear. Turning to get a glimpse of his galra boyfriend, Keith pulled his ass back(ignoring the adorable whine from Lance at the loss) to properly speak with the other male.

“Then what are you....what are you waiting for?” God, Lance had only been fingering him with one digit and Keith’s voice sounded so wrecked, scratchy and rough against his own throat. He honest to god probably looked even more so than he sounded. 

Lance looked up at Keith, his indigo skin flushing a slight pink hue that was hard to see to the untrained eye- but Keith was trained to see that little break in the wall. The little crack in the self control Lance held with such pride everyday. Maybe today was the day, maybe finally Lance wouldn’t- 

“You’re too tiny, Keith.” Aaaaaand there it was. The small blow that never failed to make Keith push his bottom lip out while he frowned(and no it was not pouting, so shut up). Almost instantaneously, Keith pulled back even further until he was able to sit up- shivering at the saliva and slick that poured from his ass and slid down the meat of his thighs. 

Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Keith inhaled deeply in hopes of quelling the small flame of irritation lest it become a full fire of rage again. 

“Lance, babe, please. You’ve been playing with me for-“ a quick glance at his Altean clock told Keith that he still couldn’t read it, but the writing was different now. “-a while now. You can keep fingering me if it makes you feel better, but if you don’t I will seriously leave to shower and get myself off there.” Keith had realized that he had started that as a beg but instead it had changed into a threat by the end of his plea. 

Lance only stared, golden eyes contemplative as he stared down at Keith and then at Keith’s cock with what seemed to be want. The indigo man leaned back and placed his large hands over his eyes making Keith cringe when he noticed the slick still running down one digit. 

Slowly, Lance’s shoulders slumped and the galra gave a sigh of defeat(it wasn’t a bad defeat, Lance was just dramatic) while he slid his hands off his face and stared into Keith’s violet eyes.

“I want to try something.” Keith felt his head cock like in those videos of dogs who happened to become confused. At Lance’s gesture, the hybrid male stood up slowly- cringing as he felt the cool Altean metal touch his feet after the burning lust his body had been drowning in. 

Watching still, Keith stared as Lance slowly laid down on his back- long fluffy tail flicking back and forth with impatience -and placed the pillows on the floor with a quick swipe of his hands.

“Come here.” Keith shivered. Holy shit, Lance’s voice was deeper now and gruffer with arousal clear as desert skies laced in that dandelion stare. What was a man to do besides obey? 

Keith would later deny the small screech that left his lips as Lance picked him up despite laying down, placing the human over his face with a few quick tugs to Keith’s thighs and hips. The raven haired male could just barely see the mop of nearly black-purple hair from beneath his cock- still hard and dripping from the slit despite it all. 

“Hold onto the wall.” And how the hell was he supposed to do that? Keith looked up for a second, glancing confusedly before noticing the small alcove in the wall above his head. His fingers dug into the metal, knuckles whiting as he situated his grip before giving a noncommittal confirmation. 

“Good.” That would be the last word from Lance that Keith would hear in a while. 

Instantly, Keith tried to buck away from the lips that closed around his rim- not getting very far with the grip on his ass -and throwing his head back as those lips sucked on the muscle. A little gasped out ah escaped his lips before his teeth enclosed on the flesh of his bottom lip. He couldn’t move away from the powerful stimulation and Lance seemed to purr when Keith realized that. 

“Haaaa! Oh shit...” The moan left Keith in a breath of air, almost like he couldn’t help himself as the sucking let up instead to quick kisses and nips before Lance’s tongue came into play once again. 

The muscle dragged across his cunt, causing the rim to spasm and flutter every time it caught onto it, warm and wet with both drool from Lance and the slick leaving Keith’s ass. The vibration of a moan leaving Keith gasping for air as Lance’s claws unsheathed and dug into the meat of the smaller male’s thighs, beginning to drag the red paladin back and forth on his lover’s face until he began unconsciously riding Lance’s tongue.

“Ooooh, so good...so fffucking good, Laaaaaance!!” Keith began to whine, legs flexing with every time the hybrid lifted and dropped himself against Lance’s skilled tongue- nearly screaming as a large finger probed it’s way into Keith’s cunt with a slight burn.

The ravenette closed his eyes, picturing the sight the duo made as he felt the knot tighten slowly. Creamy skin with a red blush staining him from his face to his chest, indigo fur lying beneath his body with large hands holding his legs spread wide to make way for the dark pink tongue that flicked into his body. 

“Oh fuck!” That time, Keith’s voice left him in a hoarse shout as Lance found his prostate once more and changed the thrusts of his finger to stab against the bundle of nerves. 

The onslaught of stimulation- the vibration of Lance’s moans, the warmth of that tongue spreading him, and the way his prostate buzzed with every stab against it -it sent Keith over with a scream as Lance began trying to fit a second finger inside his cunt as well. 

Cum splattered onto the wall in front of Keith, thick white ropes pulsing from the hybrid’s flushed cock while Lance eased his finger and tongue out of the fluttering muscle of his rim. 

“That’s it baby, there you go.” Lance cooed softly, slowly pushing Keith to slump against the broad expanse of his chest. The galra chuckled as he watched his lover close his violet eyes in post orgasmic bliss, one large hand carding through the sweat matted black locks while the other curled loosely around his own cock- large and ridged from where it peaked out with every down stroke. 

“You were so good baby...so good for me.” Lance praised, speeding his strokes and tightening his fist on himself when Keith began to open his eyes once more to watch his lover. 

The hybrid was flushed still, eyes the color of the galaxy half lidded and the plumpest lips parted and red from the teeth behind them. The ink of his bangs were stuck to his forehead, the rest of the locks flowing at his shoulders and curling before Keith pushed himself forward to kiss his boyfriend.

“Come for me, Lance.” Was apparently all Keith needed to breathe out before he felt a splash of warm semen against his ass and the back of his thighs, shuddering as Lance released a growl before the larger male also slumped against the bed.

Oh yeah, Keith loved how big his boyfriend was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at That-Trans-Matt for more bottom Keith shiz


End file.
